


Dear Queen

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: The Phantom Thieves express their appreciation for Makoto on her birthday.





	Dear Queen

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit early to be posting this where I am, but I figure it's the 23rd in Tokyo, so screw it. Happy freaking birfdy, Queen! <3

Dear Queen,

You know I'm no good with words and stuff, so I'll keep this short. I'm real glad you joined us. We needed someone with smarts like you. It still blows my mind how we faked out Akechi thanks to you. 

I know I give you a hard time when you try to get us to study, but I've been trying a bit harder cuz of you. Next exam, I might even be in the top half of my class! Can't let Queen down, right? 

Oh, and also, Johanna was effing rad! I wish my Persona was that cool. For real though, you're pretty damn cool too, even if you can be a bit uptight sometimes. At least one of us was responsible.

I'm totally stoked for you and Akira. He's my best friend and all, but he's one lucky dog to be dating a badass like you. Don't kick his ass too hard, even though I'm pretty sure he'd like it.

Happy birthday and rock on!  
Ryuji

 

Dear Queen,

It's hard to believe that before I got to know you, I kind of hated you. I know this is all water under the bridge now, but it's weird to think what it'd be like if we never became friends.

It was a massive relief not being the only girl on the team anymore. I'm pretty sure we had more testosterone than brains before you joined. I think seeing you take charge and keep the boys in line helped me to be more confident in what I'm capable of.

Outside of Shiho, you're my best girl friend. You're someone I know I can confide in, and I hope you know you can confide in me too. We Phantom Thieves gotta stick together, right?

Let me know if you ever need help picking out a ~little something~ to impress Akira. Pretty sure you two are literally the cutest couple I've ever seen. Love both you dorks.

Have an awesome birthday!  
Ann

 

Dear Queen,

Like Athena, you are a paragon of both wisdom and valor. It has been an utmost pleasure to witness your prowess, and an honor to stand beside you on the field of battle.

I would very much like to capture your image in my works, as you are both aesthetically pleasing and possessed of a unique duality of spirit, at once calm and demure, but with a burning passion bubbling beneath the surface, awaiting the proper moment to burst forth like the Phoenix from her ashes.

Perhaps I could paint a portrait of you and Akira. After all, I do still strive to create a piece capturing the essence of True Love.

Artfully yours,  
Yusuke

P.S. Thank you for ensuring that I be more responsible in my diet. While the needs of my craft are paramount to me, I have begun to regard my own health as a valuable tool in that craft.

 

Dear Queen,

Look, you know I hate this serious, sentimental stuff, so consider this a one time exception. You really saved my life. All of you did, but I know you were pushing to help me from the start. You figured out I was Alibaba, and were even willing to risk a B&E for me, Miss Lawful Good.

It may sound super weird, but sometimes I kind of see you as like a combination big sister and mom. On second thought, that definitely sounds super weird, but whatever, I mean it. You've always tried to take care of me, even if I was a bit reluctant to accept your help sometimes.

I'll tell you the same thing I told Akira: you gave me my life back. I'm not the best at expressing it, but I'm so thankful for all you've done every day I work on getting better.

And about Akira: take good care of him, alright? He's my key item, after all. I will totally hack you if you break his heart. And I'll totally hack him if he breaks yours.

(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ HAPPIN BIRFDY!  
Futaba

 

Dear Queen,

I had such a wonderful time fighting alongside you, pummeling Shadows until they begged for mercy. I must admit, I was quite impressed at the ferocity you demonstrated in battle and the sheer brutality of your strikes. I shall truly miss those days.

Perhaps we should attend some martial arts classes together. I understand you have taken up kickboxing, which sounds absolutely delightful. Although I suppose I shall have to be more mindful of my opponents' well-being than during our escapades in the Metaverse.

While I admit that I was somewhat smitten with the idea of Akira as the fairytale knight saving me from my restrictive life, the thought of the two lovers at the helm of the vigilante organization reforming society has become quite dear to me, and I hope your relationship continues to blossom.

Wishing you a wonderful birthday,  
Haru

 

Makoto,

I wonder sometimes if, knowing everything we'd have to go through, the struggles, the pain, the doubt, I'd be able to make the same choice that led us here. And every time, I know deep down that it was all worth it, because without all of that, I'd never have met you.

I remember the first time I ever saw you, almost a year ago to the day, studying in the library. I tried to talk to you, but you said you were busy. I don't know exactly what it was, but I knew right away that this diligent-looking student was someone special, someone I wanted to get to know.

I remember you following me when you were investigating the Phantom Thieves. While I probably should have been worried that the smartest girl in school was onto us, I couldn't get over how cute you looked peeking over that manga (very stealthy, by the way), or how flustered you got when I just walked up and talked to you.

The day you awakened was one of the best days of my life. Getting to see the real you, in all your glory, stand up and throw off your chains is something I'll never forget. The girl who had been the greatest risk to us became our greatest asset. And god damn did you ever look amazing in your costume, riding Johanna into my heart.

The time we spent together on the Hawaii trip is close to the happiest I've ever been. The thought of you sitting next to me as we watched the sun set over the ocean has gotten me through some of the toughest times of my life. I still have the Tiki charm you gave me, of course, but even without it I would never forget that day.

But the real best day of my life wasn't in a tropical paradise or the physical manifestation of a criminal's heart. It was in a little bar in Shinjuku, the day you agreed to be my study partner. It still kind of blows my mind that the smartest, toughest, most beautiful girl I know would want to be with me, and I thank whatever gods are out there that I should be so lucky.

I could go on and on, but suffice to say that every moment I've spent with you has been special. We've been to hell and back together, we fought a god together, and through it all there's nobody I'd rather have by my side than you.

I've missed you so, so much this past month. I miss your gorgeous, ruby eyes, sparkling with brilliance. I miss that little smirk you get when a plan works out. I miss making you blush. I miss getting to hold you. I miss the taste of your lips. I miss everything about you.

There aren't words to describe how excited I am to deliver this letter to you in person.

It may be a bit redundant at this point, but I love you, Makoto Niijima.

Happy birthday, my Queen.  
Akira

P.S. Morgana says he's still having trouble using a pen with paws, or he would have written you a letter too. He wants me to tell you you're one of the most impressive humans he's met (I strongly agree). He says to make sure I get enough sleep while I'm visiting, and he's sorry if this postscript ruins the mood from my letter. Oh, and he says happy birthday, Queen.

 

Makoto wiped away tears of joy as she put away the letter and the small stack of cards and turned to Akira, who was waiting in her bed, Sae having begrudgingly allowed him to stay the night with the understanding that at the first sign of impure sounds coming from either of them they would both be hosed down with extremely cold water. "What did we do to deserve such great friends?" She asked as she climbed into bed.

"Well, there was the whole 'saving the world' thing," he replied with a grin, giving her a peck on the nose before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that Yusuke was too preoccupied thinking about art (and food) to actually say happy birthday. This was not intentional, but after I noticed it I decided it was extremely in-character for him.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
